1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal device such as a mobile phone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a tablet PC, and an electronic book reader; a storage medium storing a computer program suitable for use in the mobile terminal device; and a display control method suitable for use in the mobile terminal device.
2. Disclosure of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a mobile terminal device capable of changing the size of characters displayed on a screen of the mobile terminal device in response to user's manipulation.
In the aforementioned mobile terminal device, however, user's manipulation is necessary to enlarge the characters. Accordingly, in the case where the user does not know how to enlarge the characters, for instance, the user cannot promptly enlarge the characters, regardless of the user's intention.
In the case where the user faces a situation that the user has difficulty in browsing a screen including characters, it is desirable to change the display manner of the screen in such a way as to enhance the visibility of the characters by e.g. enlarging the characters, as necessary.